


Whirlwind

by charons_boat



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fairies, Living in the human world, Losing Wings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and unbelievable, but not in this oneshot, eric is cute, ex-fae!sunwoo, ex-prince!sunwoo, fae, fae!eric, fugitive!eric, just use your imagination for what happens afterwards, lost wings, naps on flowers, start of a relationship, tearing away wings, transferring wings and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Sunwoo had been just fine with the prospect of never getting wings again.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/gifts).



> all the fluff has corrupted me and this was the only way I could think of the add angst to this

When a fairy loses their wings, the only way to regain them is to steal them from another fairy, or for another fairy to willingly give up their own wings and magic. That's why I'm still wingless and magic-less after all this time: while everyone has told me since I lost my own wings to just go steal those of another, I have found that I simply cannot steal the wings and magic of another. It filled me with pain the first time I tried, and with sadness everytime after. I always ended up stopping before I had even set my full palm against their wing, and so I stayed the exiled, ex-fairy son of a Fae King.

People stare when I pass, not because they know I used to be a fairy, or that I'm still immortal, but because I'm pretty-- so I'm told, anyways. Humans like to stare at pretty things, and many have told me that I'm one among many. I've never asked anyone who's stared whether it was my dark red hair or my plump lips they found pretty, but before I'd lost my wings, everyone had told me they liked my eyes. Then again, back then my eyes had held rivers and showers of petals, and I know for a fact that they no longer have such inside them. Perhaps they just like to look at me as a whole as I pass, something to be admired in the moment and quickly forgotten.

But then, what does that mean of this blond boy with the big, straight nose? He's handsome beyond a doubt, though his short overalls and striped shirt make him look cute as well. The earrings he has in are small and silver, little rhinestone-shaped things. His face is in partial shadow because of the brightly colored hat he has on, and it casts his features towards handsome again as he moves around. He looks younger than me as he shifts from foot to foot, though his clothing might have something to do with that. For a moment, I think I catch the slightest glimmer of wings behind him, and I gasp. He bites his lip as he walks closer, and he holds out his hand when he stops in front of me.

The moment I touch his hand, it's like the entire world falls away. I don't even realize what he's trying to do until I feel the tingling in my back; when I figure out that he's trying to pass his wings and magic to me, I try to pull my hand away. The boy has a surprisingly strong grasp, and I gasp for air and pain blooms across my back.

"Why are you--" _koff_ "why would you give me--" _gasp_

"I don't need them. I don't really like being Fae, actually. I think I fit in with the humans more. And, well, they can't arrest me if I'm human." He giggles innocently, and I wonder what he did to end up trying to avoid arrest so desperately. I can't seem to catch my breath as I watch him wince.

"Then, _ah_ , you have to come live with me. If I'm going to, *hnn* take this from you, you've got to let me become your friend. I won't take this and leave you stranded." His smile drops and he hums.

"What if I don't want to be only your friend, though?" My cheeks burn scarlet and I laugh, finally able to straighten up a bit more.

"I can't love someone when I don't even know their name," I tease. The blond smiles again, masking his pain with a reaction to my words, and wind begins to whip around us. He looks amused.

"Eric Sohn. My magic was wind-based, by the way. My parents always said I was flighty as a kid, so it made sense when we found out my magic was wind. Was yours focused on emotion? I'd say this little gale is a result of your _feelings_." Eric says the word with something like contempt. He bites back a noise and stares at me. I nod and straighten further, rolling my shoulders in an attempt to get the soreness to leave my muscles.

"I'm Kim Sunwoo, and you're right: it was emotion-based, though it was mainly fire. I still think it's kind of funny how all my work on controlling my emotions went to waste the moment a child caught me napping on their mother's roses. But, ah… roses are just so comfortable." I can't stop myself from whining at the end, but Eric only giggles as I blush again.

"You were one of the princes, weren't you?" I nod and sigh. "How come you haven't done this before now, or, well, stolen someone else's? It's not hard to do."

"It hurt me too much when I tried before. I didn't want to put anyone through what I had to go through after losing my own. It wasn't a physical pain, you know? It made my heart hurt."

"Ah, so you simply felt too much for them," Eric says thoughtfully, almost like he's talking to himself more than anything. "That's hard to find amongst Fae these days. Will you go back to the court now that you've got wings again?" I shake my head and laugh bitterly.

"I won't ever go back. Like you, I think I fit the human world more, though I still feel out of place here sometimes. People here care more for me as a person, like no one back in the court ever did. Even if I'm not close to them, it's nice to feel concern from my coworkers when I call in sick. They think I'm very pretty, even though I no longer have flower petals cascading in my eyes." Eric's smile is really pretty.

"Of course you're pretty! You're ex-Fae; or, well, I guess you're Fae again." I nod, and Eric finally drops my hand. He rubs his shoulder and rolls it, groaning. "Wow, that hurts. Jeez, I can see why people usually don't do this."

"I-- I think people usually avoid doing this because they don't want to lose their wings _or_ their magic. You're just weird and wanted." He snorts as he laughs again, and I have to cover my own mouth to hide the smile it causes. "Oh, uhm, by the way… would you mind yanking these out? I don't really want or need wings, and I could care less about magic. It's been like two decades, and I just, uhm, feel kind of weird with them now."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twt @sunwooseok_


End file.
